


forever

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 4x11, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, kissing lots of kissing, missing moment, proud boyfriend jughead, s o f t, slight future talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: Betty and Jughead share a moment after she wins the quiz show.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i had Feelings after the last episode so i wrote this short missing scene to hopefully contain those feelings. i hope you enjoy this small amount of fluff!!

“I’m so proud of you,” Jughead whispers, pressing a kiss to Betty’s head. 

They’re laying in bed back at the Cooper-Jones house after the quiz championships. Betty completely destroyed Bret and the Stonewall team, with a proud Jughead looking on. When she got that winning question correct and they declared Riverdale the winners, he practically jumped her, going into full-on proud boyfriend mode. After composing themselves while she gets lots of congratulations from various people, he _finally_ got to drag her home to have his way with her. And not before a knowing look from Alice. Luckily, she had further commitments with the RIVW, so she couldn’t stop them this time.

Now, they’re basking in the afterglow of their time together, the day’s events, and what the means for the future of them.

“You know, Jug, I think the best part of winning was seeing Bret’s face.” She giggles, fiddling with his hand that’s resting on her collarbone. 

“I thought you didn’t want to mention that name in moments like these,” he teases, threading his fingers with hers.

“You’re right.” She rolls onto her side and leans down to kiss him. Of course, he happily complies.

They kiss lazily for a few minutes, with Betty moving to half-lay on Jughead’s side at one point. It’s gentle, definitely not going anywhere this time. He’s trying to put every emotion into the kiss. Apologies for his actions over the past few days, how proud he is of her, how much he loves her. He thinks he succeeds when she’s smiling into the kiss.

He’s smiling too, and it makes it difficult for them to carry on kissing, so she stops. She shuffles off of him, cuddling into his side and leaning her head on his chest. 

He’s still grinning like an idiot when she looks up at him, a questioning look on her face. “You’re all smiley again,” she points out. “You’re not hiding something, are you?”

“Ugh,” he groans. “Never again, I promise.”

“Good.” 

She places a small kiss on his chest, signaling to him that she’s only messing with him. Even so, he feels immensely bad about his poor decision-making recently.

“I’m really sorry, you know?” he whispers. 

She sighs. “Jug… It’s okay.”

“But-”

“No,” she interrupts, moving to support her weight on her elbow so she’s slightly above him. “You made it up to me with the Yale recruiter.” 

He smiles at her. “I can’t wait to solve all the mysteries in Connecticut with you,” he says softly. 

Moving her elbow, she leans down to kiss him again, shifting some of her weight on top of him. “Me neither,” she mumbles against his lips. 

He kisses her back for a moment, allowing himself to be _happy_ without feeling guilty. “I love you so much,” he whispers when they part.

“I love you, too.” 

She lays her head on his chest with a happy sigh, and his arm finds its way around her, resting on her shoulder. He runs his fingers through her long hair that sits there, knowing that it soothes her. 

“Will we… Will we live together? In Connecticut, I mean,” Betty asks, avoiding looking up at him.

Jughead sighs. “I don’t want to pressure you. If you don’t want to, if you want the proper college experience, that’s fine.” He presses a kiss to the side of her head. “I just want you to be happy.”

“Jug…” She moves off his chest, choosing to lay her head next to his so she’s facing him. She brings a hand up to cup his cheek, whispering, “Of course I want to keep living with you. I just wasn’t sure if _you_ did.”

He grins, almost splitting his face in half. “Only if you want to keep me,” he teases. 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Good.” He stamps a single kiss on her lips as an affirmation of his feelings. Betty pouts and Jughead can’t help but lean in to kiss her again. 

_That goddamn pout_. 

As they kiss, his brain is whirling with thoughts of _her_. Everything is _her_ and she is all he needs. He is so fucking happy today. She makes him so happy and he can’t quite believe that they might actually get their happy ending away from this town. 

Pulling back, a soft smile on his face, her expression mirrors his. He moves his hand to gently tuck a fallen strand of hair behind the ear, but she catches it, threading their fingers together instead. 

“I can’t wait to spend forever with you,” she whispers, pressing a light kiss to the back of his hand. 

“Forever,” he repeats. “I like the sound of that.” 

This time when he leans in to kiss her, neither move back until the sound of Alice’s voice shakes the house. 

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i really appreciate all kudos and comments as always. i hope you enjoyed this soft trash.
> 
> ps- i have been nominated for 3 awards in the bughead fanfiction awards and i just wanted to say thank you to whoever nominated me. i really appreciate it :') if you'd like to vote, visit their tumblr for details. thank you so much!!


End file.
